1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for reducing the axle load of a multiaxle movable telescopic crane.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The users of movable telescopic cranes increasingly require higher carrying loads which leads to an increase in the number of axles and/or to an increase in the axle load itself. Limits are placed on both of these, however, since too large a number of axles does not ensure the necessary curve negotiating characteristic and too high an axle load exceeds the permissible axle load for road transport. National governments have issued different regulations in this respect.
One possibility of solving the problem is to separate the main jib of considerable weight from the remaining vehicle crane and load the jib onto a separate low loader. In this case, the dismounting and mounting of the main jib are to take place quickly and, if possible, with simple aids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,193 discloses an arrangement which makes it possible to separate the main jib from the vehicle crane and displace the jib by rolling it on a semitrailer designed as a low loader. For this purpose, a wagon, which is movable on rails and onto which the main jib can be deposited, is arranged on the semitrailer. The rear part of the wagon is designed as a lifting platform, so that the main jib can be lifted out of the vehicle crane. After the main jib has been separated from the vehicle crane, the wagon is displaced by means of a cylinder into the foremost position of the semitrailer and is locked in this position. The various cylinders arranged on the semitrailer are supplied hydraulically from the vehicle crane via a couplable connecting line.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is that it is necessary to mount on the semitrailer a wagon of complicated design. Moreover, the hydraulic supply of the cylinders of the semitrailer, is dependent on the vehicle crane.